Some entities, such as businesses, host their computer applications in their own datacenters (sometimes referred to as hosting their computer applications “on premises”). An example of such a computer application is a three-tiered application that comprises one process that a user directly interfaces with, one process that processes the data, and a database management system. Others host their computer applications in a third party's web services platform, or split their computer applications between their own datacenters and a web services platform (either by entirely hosting some computer applications on premises, and others on a web services platform, or by splitting a particular computer application so that some parts of it are hosted on premises, and others are hosted on a web services platform).